Haunted
by tiggerzandpoohbearz123
Summary: It was a friendship, then a teensy-weensy crush, then it blew into a full-blown romance. That's when the betrayal began and it all went downhill...SB/OC
1. Prologue: Revenge

**Summary: It was a friendship, then a teensy-weeny crush, then it blew into a full-blown romance. That's when the beteryal began and it all went downhill…SB/OC**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>P**r**o**l**o**g**u**e -**

R**e**v**e**n**g**e

"_And there's nothing I do better than revenge…-" Taylor Swift - Better than Revenge_

June 1st - 1993

I understand that everyone goes through heartbreak, but I never thought it would hurt this bad. I didn't even know that it would still hurt, even after all those years. All these wasted years going through everyday numbly, doing the same thing, going to my job, eating, working, break, more working, then finally dinner, bath, and then bed. I had the occasionally blind date from my best friend, Ashley (who was trying effortlessly to help me), but it never worked out. No one could compare to him.

We would've been happy, I know. All those moments, the I love you's and the kisses, they were real. It was like a fairytale. Everything had been _prefect_. But then, _that _happened and I found myself torn to believe him or what had happened. I chose the latter.

It'd been so hard, choosing, but I knew he'd done it. He did it, even though I didn't want to believe that my best friend, my rock, could be some mass-murdering psychopath that betrayed the Order to the Dark side and killed all those people. But it was true, the evidence was real. I hadn't seen him in thirteen years.

It took forever to stop crying. Years and years. I would just lie in bed and sob into the pillows, clutching one of his shirts, sobbing so loud that it'd woken the neighbors, who thought that my cat was dying. Eventually, I would go numb and then I would fall asleep.

Now, I didn't cry. Now, I was filled with hate. So much of it. It coursed through my veins and made me want to hit something. Now, I wanted to kill him. Hurt him for hurting me so bad, hurt him for hurting others, killing others.

And now, staring at Remus standing in front of my doorway, his mouth moving in words that only gushed through my brain like mesh, I realized that I would finally get my chance.

A chance at revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE!<strong>

**A/N: Um, yeah…**

**The PLOT BUNNIES have invanded me and I had to post this. This'll be like a Sirius Black/OC romance, friendship humor, kinda thing…Actually, it'll be filled with tons of drama. **

**Don't worry, I'll update Take Me as I Am but really, I've kind of lost inspiration due to a certain review and not getting enough of them. So, I dunno if it'll be finished…maybe, maybe not. **

**Anyways, I dunno…What did you guys think?**

**Two reviews and I'll post chapter one, 'kay guys?**

**Love ya'll,**

**Tiggerzandpoohbearz123**

**P.S. DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, haha**


	2. One: Friendship

**Summary: It was a friendship, then a teensy-weensy crush, then it blew into a full-blown romance. That's when the betrayal began and it all went downhill…SB/OC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Year One<strong>_

**- **O**n**e -

F**r**i**e**n**d**s**h**i**p**

"_You've got a friend in me…You've got a friend in me…-" James Taylor - You've Got a Friend_

September 1st - 1971

The day promised to be bright and sunny. And it was. There was warm and unusual breeze on that September morning, though those mornings tended to be chilly and damp, and the smell of summer still clung to you. Birds swooped happily, insects hummed, and I got drops of sweat on my brow as I hauled my large trunk into the back of the car.

My mum wasn't happy. Her lips were pursed, tight and thin and colored a sickening neon red that looked like she'd just drunk punch, and her eyes were squinted. I never like them about her; the cold and blue depths that reminded me of chipped ice. At least Dad's gaze had been a warm, chocolate; key word: _had_. Mum's wearing her work uniform and looking tall and regal. After she "drops me off" then she'll be off to work, pretending and putting on a fake smile to her co-workers that nothing had happened and that Mum had just dropped me off at the military boarding school for the year. The lies just hurt me, but I didn't say anything as I slammed the trunk shut and slid beside her in the car. Her hair, pretty and blonde, is pulled up into a tight bun, so tight it looked like it hurt.

The drive was fast and quiet. Yet also so long. I couldn't wait to get out of the awkward silence and just be by myself on the train until I got to the school. The school…Just thinking about it made a goofy smile spread across my face, my heart pounding, my stomach doing flips. No having to deal with my crazy mother for a whole year.

"Wipe that smile off your face before I smack it off," she hissed through clenched teeth. Then, she proceeded to wave merrily and gesture to me, probably mouthing words, at some worker who's driving alongside us. She looks just like Mum; tall, regal, red hair in bun, and brown eyes holding no warmth but just depth. Her name is Betty-Lou Harrison, and her son once called me a freak.

It wasn't like I actually was a freak. Well, maybe to the Muggles (non-magic folk) I was one now, but before I thought I'd been just your average Joe - er, Jane. I did my work, I got good grades, I stayed out of trouble, and Mum actually held a bit of respect for me. Then, the calls came in fast and furious.

About how one time I'd blown up every light in the school after I'd gotten angry; making the cupboards and their files fly out when I'd been sobbing; and the taps of the waters had busted through and sprayed water everywhere when Jana had pointed out that I'd wet myself back in first grade.

I'd been classified as a freak shortly afterwards.

My life fell to pieces, I guess. After the death of my father, my grades dropped, my mum was getting phone calls and it seemed like punishment wasn't working. Mum had almost had it and was almost thinking about dropping me off to an orphanage, when I'd promised I would change. And I did. I became the old 'me' again, but it still didn't feel the same. Strange things would still happen, but I made sure it was out of sight from intruding eyes.

It all fell apart that fateful day in July. I wish a thousand times that it had never happened, but up until this day, I realize that it was for the better. Because in July, I found out why the strange things would happen to me and not the other kids.

I was a witch. A Muggle-born one at that, considering that I didn't have any magical heritage until me.

A woman had shown up on our doorstep that early July fifteenth morning. She was severe-looking, but at least held warmth and respect, unlike my mother. Her hair was black, graying, pulled expertly into a professional-looking bun, and brown eyes that held warmth like my dad's had. She was dressed in the most peculiar clothes; robes varying shades of black, an emerald clock, and high-heeled boots.

She explained everything to us. About her, Professor McGonagall, about Hogwarts, about the Wizarding World, about Albus Dumbledore, about the story of the boy-who-lived named Harry Potter, about Diagon Alley, and about the train. She just explained everything! And always seemed to have an answer to every question.

Mother immediately rejected the idea and shouted for the woman to leave before she called the cops. Luckily, Professor McGonagall had said something, something about using magic because she said I had to go, and Mum seemed open to the idea. I think she'd just only realized that her daughter would be out of her hair for the next couple months.

Afterwards, Professor McGonagall took me to see Diagon Alley (Mother had no enthusiasm to go) and so we'd bought my school things with money from the school. I'd never forget my first time stepping through the brick alley, the shops, the people, the colorful banners and posters and _everything_.

It truly had been a magical day.

"Sawyer! Wake up, time to go. Chop, chop! I have to be a work right now! Leave, I'll see you in the summer. Goodbye."

Mother hastily shoved my trunk, my cage that held my pretty Barn owl named Hercules, and myself out and shut the door. She gave me a cheerful and fake smile and wave before laughing to herself and speeding off and turning around the corner. She was gone.

I was happy. So happy, I could fell tears pricking my eyes. No bitch of a mother until summer started, and that wasn't for a while.

My hands were shaking with joy as I loaded my trolley up with my screeching and protesting owl and my large trunk which held everything; my parchments, my quills, my pretty silver ink that I'd gotten, my textbooks, my Potions things, my scale and telescope. My wand was tucked safely inside my tall and furry boots; a small seven-inch one, made of ebony, with the core of a phoenix feather. On the ends are strings holding two feathers from different phoenixes and beads. All in all, I loved it; it was unique, like me.

I pushed past throngs of people while trying to find Platforms nine and ten. I knew how to get to the train; in the middle of these two platforms there's a brick wall that, if you lean against it casually, you'll get sucked right in and you'll be facing the Hogwarts Express on Platform nine-and-three-quarters. Don't worry, Professor McGonagall told me it doesn't hurt.

Still smiling, I finally found my way there. Another family stood a little ways in front of me, with a boy, taller than most first years, that looked to be my age. His hair was tangle of wild and black curls, hanging to his shoulders, and I could tell his skin was lightly tanned. I was only facing him and his family's backs.

His mum was taller than his dad, a lot like my mum, tall and elegant, pretty black hair hanging in sheer waves. His dad was a bit shorter, lean and trimmed, his hair black too but graying on the sides. The boy my age was pushing a trolley and chattering animatedly; yup, he must've been a first year. I would follow them.

"All right, Sirius, you go on with your father and I'll be right behind you," said the mother with a patient and proud voice. I could tell she was smiling.

The boy my age turned and faced the barrier. We caught each other's eye and he gave me a quick wink - his eyes were _silver _- before he casually leaned, with his father - he also had silver eyes - until one second they were there, the next gone. His mother did the same, her eyes a dull black, before being sucked in.

My turn. I gripped the edge of my trolley with a grim smile, hushed for Hercules to be quiet, as I did not want to attract any attention to myself, and leaned against the pillar. It was the strangest sensation; one minutes, I was leaning, the next I was stumbling until I rammed into something - or rather someone, as they were very warm.

"Watch were your going, luv." Someone said. It sounded like a boy's voice and was smooth. I felt color rise to my cheeks as I grabbed his outstretched hand and he hauled me forward. His hands were warm…

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, frantically picking up my things that had been knocked down. I sounded like an idiot. After gathering up my trunk, which had opened up, the contents spilling out, I looked to find the boy - it was the same boy from outside the barrier; my heart skipped a beat - holding out my owl's cage, Hercules hooting angrily.

"Sorry, boy," I murmured as I spoke to him softly.

"It's all right, girl," said the boy cheekily, showing me his palms that said, 'no biggie.'

I rolled my eyes. My eyes, they were the olive green that I had somehow inherited from my crazy parents. I guessed that was what would happen if a brown-eyed person and ice-blue-eyed person had a baby; their eyes the color of vomit.

"I wasn't talking to you," I retorted. "But, yeah, I guess I am sorry. I just wasn't looking and then all this and I didn't even know and then the barrier disappeared and then I was here and…"

"Whoa, luv, it's all right," said the boy chuckled. His flicked a piece of hair from his silvery gaze arrogantly. "You're a Muggle-born, right?"

I blushed again. "Is it that obvious?"

"Little bit," answered the boy, grinning, "but hey, it's cool! I think Muggle-borns are great! No magic in their blood, but they do two times as better as Pure-bloods do!"

"Pure-bloods?" I questioned. Was this some sort of secret code? I did have much more to learn about the Wizarding World, apparently, McGonagall hadn't told me everything in that slurring Scottish accent.

"You've a lot to learn," he told me seriously. "Which is why let's sit together and I'll tell you all you need to know! The name's Sirius Black, what about you, luv?"

"Sawyer Mason, pleasure."

His eyes lit up. "Hey, both our names start with S! That could be like our own secret code! S and S, Sirius and Sawyer! Oh, it's gonna be great having you around, luv…Better than my own family," I could barely hear him mutter the last part but decided not to press it. After all, if he wanted me to hear it, he would've said it louder, right?

So instead I laughed, lightly punched his arm, which made his smile broader, and told him to help a lady pack. He replied with an of course and we boarded the scarlet red engine that had taken off almost as soon as we got on.

It lurched forward and I stumbled around a bit behind Sirius. Me and my clumsy feet; Mum told me that I was just as clumsy as Dad was, if not worse. I was holding my owl's cage, scowling. I told Sirius he didn't have to take the trunk, but he _insisted_. Less work for me, eh?

"Ah, here we are, a fresh and empty compartment, where no sleazy Slytherins are." Sirius hauled the trunk, with my help, up on the rack and Hercules followed soon after. I draped his black cloth over his cage and immediately his hooting and clicking ceased. Stupid bird, if he sees black he thinks it's nighttime and he goes to sleep.

Sirius had made himself comfortable across from me so I sat on the opposite bench and saw the open fields blur past. The sky was a pale blue, thin and wispy clouds now covered the sky, but the warm sunshine from before still shone through the cracks.

"So, you wanted to know what a Pure-blood was, right?" Sirius asked uncertainly. I looked back to find his face pink and he was twiddling his fingers. I wonder why?

I nodded slowly, smiling. "Yeah."

He smiled a dazzling smile. Pretty white teeth were shown. "Well, see, there's these people. They've got magic running through their veins all the way back centuries. And of course, they marry other Pure-bloods, sometimes even their own cousins, just to keep it pure and well-known. But, they're also not very kind to others."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

He took a deep breath, it looked painful. "Well, they hate Muggle-borns." And he looked at me to gauge my reaction. At first I was confused, not hurt, but just confused and curious. I nodded for him to go on. "And they call them…names. Don't make me say it," he said quickly when I was about to ask. "And they just don't like the Muggle-borns because they think that they have 'dirty blood' because they don't come from magical families, but regular ones like the Muggles."

"Wow," I breathed. "So, Pure-bloods don't like me?" That's great to know. How else was I supposed to make friends?

"Well, there are actually some Pure-bloods who like Muggle-borns. The other Pure-bloods, the so-called 'superior' ones, don't like those ones either, because their Mudblood lovers." And he gasped loudly and covered his mouth. Was he okay? "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I won't say it again, I swear!"

"What, Mudblood?" What was so bad about that? I mean, sure, it did sound a little mean and rude, but it couldn't mean anything, right?

"Yes, Mud…blood. It's a word Pure-bloods use to describe those who are Muggle-born. It's a really offensive term, and I've only heard it used among other Pure-bloods and in fights, but usually never heard in civilized conversations. It means 'dirty blood.'"

"Oh…" I looked up at him. His face was really serious. Sirius was serious…funny. "How do you know so much? About the Pure-bloods, I mean."

He flinched. "Because I am one," he whispered, but a bright smile danced across his face. "But I'm not like my family. My family hates all Muggle-borns, but, their my favorite." And he winked while he brushed some of my strawberry blonde bangs from my eyes.

I gulped and felt my face heat up. "S-So, your like a black sheep, then?"

He barked out laughing. "Yeah, in some senses, luv. Oh, look, food trolleys here!"

A plump and smiling woman opened up the compartment door with an all-knowing smile pointed in our direction. "Anything of the trolley, dears?"

Sirius stood up. "Two chocolate frogs and two pumpkin pasties, please. For me and my lady friend." And he winked at me again. I rolled my eyes but started to shuffle around in my pockets for the money I would pay him back. "Thanks, luv." Sirius shut the compartment door back.

He tossed me a chocolate frog and one of those pasties before sitting back down and taking an animal-like bite from his own pasty.

"Here, Sirius," I told him, holding out two Sickles and a couple of Knuts. "You shouldn't have paid, I could've paid my own."

"No," he said bluntly, spitting out some food. I cringed. "I'm a rich Pure-blood, it's no big deal. Eat up, these pasties are delicious!"

"I can see that," I muttered, picking some pasty from my hair before grabbing the chocolate frog. I looked up questioningly at him. "They're not really…"

"Oh, no," he said quickly, more food spewing. I would need to take a shower tonight thanks to Mister Black. "It's just an enchantment. They're just chocolate carved in the shape of a frog. Is'not the chocolate, though, it's the cards you want get."

"Hmm," I said, unconsciously pulling out more pumpkin pasty from my hair. "Oh, and Mister Black?"

"Yes, Miss Mason?"

"Spew one more pasty piece at me, and you would've wished you'd never been born." He barked out laughing again - it sounded like a wheezing dog - while I unwrapped the chocolate frog. Hastily, I shoved it into my mouth before pulling out the card at the bottom.

"Albus Dumbledore?" I asked. On the card was a man with a mid-length silver beard and long hair, his blue eyes were friendly behind his half-mood glasses, and he was giving her a small and friendly smile. She flipped it over and read out loud:

_**Albus Dumbledore **_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.**_

"Wow, he sounds so famous," I breathed silently. "Who is he?"

"Oh, old Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, trying to rip the paper off of his chocolate frog. "He's the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Mad, he is, but bloody brilliant." He shoved the frog hastily in his mouth like I'd done and eagerly looked at his card. He groaned. "Bloody hell, another Salazar Slytherin one…I've got loads of him. You wanna see?"

I nodded and took the card from him. This time, I only read this to myself while Sirius played with the frog in his mouth:

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

_**Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. One of the four celebrated Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of Pure-blood supremacy.**_

"He doesn't sound so great," I muttered, laying him and Dumbledore side-by-side. Occasionally, they would disappear and reappear but I knew that was how wizard pictures worked. They had their own personalities.

"He's not," said Sirius. His mouth was covered with chocolate. "Slimy right git, he is. Founded Slytherin and only the Dark wizards come out of that house. Why, they say You-Know-Who came from there."

"Y-You-Know-Who?" Who the hell is that?

"I forgot your Muggle-born," he muttered and I opened my mouth to apologize but he started talking again. "Right, in like the nineteen-forties or sometime then, not too long ago, You-Know-Who had been sorted into Slytherin. Well, he turned for the worst, he did. He went into hiding some twenty, ten years ago and now he's back with his allies called Death Eaters. No one knows when they'll strike, or how, but all I know is that we're very protected at Hogwarts.

"My family's been in Slytherin, by the way," he said nonchalantly, throwing his hands behind his head and digging them through his curly locks. "They're…part of the Death Eaters. Not my parents, though, but they 'expect me to join as soon as I'm sixteen and so with my brother."

"Are you going to?" I asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, and if they don't change their minds, then I'll run away…maybe to some cousins house although most of my cousins wanna be Death Eaters." He sighed and my heart went out for him. Peer pressure from his family was ten times worse than being treated horrible like my mum.

A knock brought us out of our awkward silence that had followed. A boy with cropped hair came in, a shiny badge pinned to his chest with a P in the middle. "Time to change into your robes. We'll be there in ten minutes' time."

He left.

"Wow, I didn't expect time to fly by, did you?" I asked Sirius, noting how the sky was getting a pretty shade of orange and purple. "Hmm, so pretty." Quickly, Sirius and I slipped on our first year robes and the train came to a complete stop.

We started to shuffle out.

"My mum says they have some sort of hard test," I heard a fellow first year whisper to Sirius. He had messy black hair, hazel eyes that were hidden behind rounded frames. "James Potter, by the way. What about you guys?"

"Sirius Black - don't let me name fool you."

"And I'm Sawyer Mason, Muggle-born."

James nodded, smiling. The fog was too thick and I immediately grabbed onto Sirius's hand. Realizing what I did, I tried to pull it from his clutches, but he seemed to not mind; in fact, he held on tighter and started to rub little circles that caused a very warm blush to warm me despite the cold.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!"

In the fog was a large silhouette, it had to be a giant. He bent down, a large brown beard and thick mustache covered his face, but you could tell he was smiling happily and his black eyes were warm and happy.

"Right, to the boats."

We followed him, me and the other first year students, there were about forty of us, down a pebble pathway (Sirius and I still holding hands, he said he was 'helping me,' but I knew he liked holding my hand), and finally to the edge of the water where a least a dozen boats were, lights flickering on them.

"No more than four to a boat," the giant called as we started to shuffle.

I got into a boat with Sirius, James, and another boy. His light brown hair was thick and pretty, but scars marred his face and his eyes were a deep blue. Currently, he looked a little twitchy.

"Are you alright there, mate?" asked Sirius to him.

"…Yeah," he muttered. "I-I'm Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

"The name's James Potter."

"And I'm Sawyer Mason, pleasure to meet you, Remus."

And then, suddenly, the boats began to move. It was a cool ride; very peaceful. The water was dark but was reflected by a pretty thin moon, the stars dotted the sky, and the large and very beautiful castle called Hogwarts came into view. I felt tears prick my eyes and they fell. It like I should be here; this was my real home, not back at that horrible home with my awful Mum.

Sirius noticed because he tensed and leaned in. His hot breath tickled my ear. "Why are you crying, luv?"

"I-It's j-just so o-o-overwhelming…" Great, now I sounded like a blubbering mess. Which I probably was.

Sirius chuckled and used his fingers to wipe the tears away from my eyes. "It'll be alright, luv. You'll have me. After all, we are best friends, right?"

I nodded, smiling. A best friend. My best friend.

Finally, we arrived on another pebble-lined shore. After trekking up a large hill, we stopped in front of a large, oak door with intricate patterns carved into them. After knocking three times, I held my breath as the doors creaked open…

And there stood Professor McGonagall, in all her glory. She had her stern face on, and without another word, she led us first years to a hallway and told us to wait here. Nervous chatter rose among us but it was silence as McGonagall returned.

"Come along, let's get you sorted, then."

Sorted? I felt myself breathing heavily. James said it was a test, but I didn't know any spells; I didn't even know how to defend myself properly, what if…?

But my thoughts were answered as we entered a place called the Great Hall. There, on a stool, was the ugliest, patched up hat I'd ever seen.

"It's a hat?" Sirius asked loudly. McGonagall gave him a hard stare, but said nothing as Sirius, James, and I cracked up laughing while Remus gave a small smile.

"When I call your name, please come up here, put the hat on, and it shall tell you were you'll be placed." She cleared her throat. "Anderson, Ashley." A small girl, not as small as me but pretty close, came up. She had pretty black hair and matching eyes, and her cheeks were a pretty rosy color. The hat lifted it's brim and called out, "RAVENCLAW!" And she happily went to sit at a table decorated in bronze and blue but not before throwing me a smile that I returned tentively.

I zoned out until I heard his name.

"Black, Sirius."

To my surprise, he looked nervous. Hastily, he sloppily kissed my cheeks, which burned bright red, and whispered, "Wish me luck, luv," and he slipped the hat on. It took forever, me holding my breath, before the brim ripped open and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" It was dead silent. No one clapped or said anything, well, except for me.

"Yeah, good job, Sirius!"

He threw me a smile and mouthed, 'good luck,' before sitting at the table covered in bright gold and red.

"Lupin, Remus."

I saw the twitchy boy make his way up to the front and take a shuddering breath. It didn't take too long, before the brim opened and said, "GRYFFINDOR!" Where the whole table busted out clapping. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder as Remus sat across from him.

After a Lyons, Alice was sorted into Gryffindor, too, taking her seat beside Remus, it was my turn. I gulped heavily.

"Mason, Sawyer."

Carefully, I picked my way up and the hat fell on my head.

'_**My, my curious. A thirst for knowledge, you'd do well in Ravenclaw. But your also loyal to your friends, Hufflepuff would be a good choice. No, not Slytherin, too pure for that. Gryffindor…Hmm, you wish to be with your boyfriend, Mr. Black, yes?'**_

'_He is not my boyfriend. He's my BESTfriend. Besides, I know that Remus boy, too, you know.'_

'_**I see that you are brave, indeed. Ravenclaw? No. Hufflepuff? Best not. So, you better be -'**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I took a seat next to Sirius, who hugged me tightly.

"Good thing you got into my house. I dunno what I would've done if you'd be in Slytherin."

I giggled and acknowledged the boy across from me, who blushed and gave a smile. I saw Sirius tense up, but didn't say anything.

James was sorted into Gryffindor, and he kindly asked Alice if she could please move. Alice was a sweet girl, so she did, and now James was sitting with us.

Finally, the last Gryffindor I saw come to the table was a small, pudgy, and jumpy boy. He had blonde hair and facial features of a rat, but I decided to be friendly.

"Hullo, I'm Sawyer Mason. These are my friends Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. What's yours?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Hello," we all chorused back and he blushed.

After a hearty feast and returning to our common rooms, I bid the boys goodnight, Sirius kissed my cheek softly again, I went into my dorm room. A pretty redhead with green eyes was already unpacking, along with Alice and her dark-haired self. Another redhead and a platinum blonde were muttered to themselves angrily about something.

I chose the bed in-between the pretty redhead and Alice.

"I'm Lily Evans." That was the pretty redhead.

"Alice Lyons." Alice was pretty, dark-haired, blue-eyed gal.

"Maggie Berry," spat out the ungrateful redhead with brown eyes but we didn't say anything.

"Um, I'm Kayleigh…is my last name Davis, Maggie?" Wow, that was miss platinum blonde ditz over there.

My turn.

"Sawyer Mason. It's so great to room with you guys!"

There wasn't much talking afterwards. We all got into bed and fell asleep immediately, but I stayed awake just a bit longer and thought about Sirius, making me blush. I was going to have fun here at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, chapter one.**

**Kind of boring but aren't all first chapters are. These next couple of ones might be because I've gotta get them all introduced and stuff so bare with me.**

**Kay, well, three reviews this time if you wanna new chapter.**

**Thanks, guys, **

**Love ya'll a lot,**

**Tiggerzandpoohbearz123**


End file.
